Jealousy is a First
by Lenxea
Summary: Yuki is jealous that Kagura is always so affectionate with Kyou but he doesn't show it. Can he confess to Kyou about how he truly feels? Or will he leave..? Please Review so I can decide on whether or not to continue with this pairing     M to be safe.


**Lenxea: This pairing is a bit new to me when it comes to writing about them… =_= I really love how they fit well together but I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy writing about them or not. Also recently I've obtained the name Miyaku from my cosplay group so try not to get confused if I refer to myself under that name instead of Lenxea(I will leave my penname alone though). Please read and review so I can improve my writing!**

* * *

A smirk rose clearly to my features as the Cat bounded up the stairs in an attempt to escape the one person he dreads more than me. Tohru Honda was staring wide eyed after him as she took a seat next to me at the table where she had just served her delicious leek soup. "Yuki… What's gotten into Kyou? Is he sick?" She asks in her soft, concerned filled, voice. She always seemed to care about anyone and everyone. I smiled at her, all traces of the smirk gone. "No, Miss Honda. Kagura is coming to visit momentarily." I stated, staring absent mindedly at the bowl of soup that sat before me. Shigure had been missing for the past few days, no doubt hiding from his editor at the Main House, which left Miss Honda and I alone to eat in silence. I was never one for striking up a conversation.

Tohru laughed softly, sipping on her soup. "Those two… they seem perfect for each other, don't they? I wonder if Kyou will ever see that Kagura truly does love him…" She sighs as if daydreaming about the day that I hoped never came. "Excuse me, Miss Honda." I whisper as I stand and make my way outside. Her words echoed through my mind as I pace the yard. No. I wouldn't have my Cat and that Boar falling in love and leaving me behind. Where was this jealousy coming from? For some time now I've known how I felt about that stupid cat but I never expected for those feelings to grow quite this much…

A plan is what I needed. A plan to separate those two… Something struck me just then. What happened to me? Has my love for that Cat clouded my vision? I was supposed to be the gentle one of the house. Always quiet, kind and getting violent only when absolutely necessary. What has possessed me to act in the way I am acting now? I sighed, walking back into the house and heading for the phone. I needed advice and quick.

He answered on the first ring. "Yuki?" Relief washed over me at the sound of his voice and not the sound of another member of the Zodiac. I never call the Main House. "Haru! I wanted to ask you something…" We talked for a few minutes before I explained my situation to him. "Yuki, the best revenge is no revenge." Thank goodness for Black Haru not being present or else Kyou would have been in trouble. "Thanks, Haru. I'll keep that in mind. Take care." I hung up the phone just as the front door slammed open. "Kyou, my love~"

I sighed inwardly as Kagura glanced around the room. "Kyou, darling, where are you?" She called, the sound of feet running frantically across the wooden floor upstairs filled the air. Kagura's eyes lit up as she bolted up the stairs. I almost felt bad for that stupid Cat who was most likely destroying the halls and rooms upstairs to keep the girl off of him. I turned on my heel and headed into the kitchen to help Miss Honda clean the unused dishes of mine, Kyou, and Shigure's lunches.

We washed the dishes in silence, listening to the two 'love birds' fight like rabid animals, before Tohru spoke. "Yuki… Do you like Kyou?" My eyes widened but I kept as straight of a face as I could. "Kyou… He's not afraid to get close to anyone. I suppose I envy him for that but as far as liking him I'm far from that." I answered, trying to keep as close to the truth as I could without giving anything away to the girl. Her eyes fell on mine, her arms crossing over her chest. "I mean, do you love him? Yuki, I see the way you look at him when he walks away. Your eyes display a pain that hurts even me when I see them, even now." She sighs and rests a petite hand on my bare arm. I stare at her hand for what feels like hours before I frown and nod. "It seems I can hide nothing from you, Miss Honda." I begin slowly. "Yes, Kyou means the world to me. I find it foolish that he still plays this game of ours."

My mind wonders, my body as well. I turn to leave Miss Honda alone with the rest of the dishes, knowing I need some time to myself. In a daze I head to the secret base. "A rather foolish game indeed. One that has us both wrapped. Is it the only tie connecting us?" I mumble, staring at the strawberries I have yet to plant. "Is it wrong for me to be in love with the one that is supposed to be my enemy?" I was confused, part of my mind screamed for me to run to that cat and hold him while the other half told me to leave and never return, that leaving would take the pain of seeing him with Kagura away. Groaning and clenching my hands into fists at my side at call out to the trees in a broken, "I love Kyou Sohma!" Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to allow them to fall as I turned coming face to face with a tall, well built figure.

And purple tinted eyes met dark ruby ones. "Kyou…"

* * *

**Lenxea: Mmm… I know, I know, a cliff-hanger. Sorry, loves, but this is more of a... trial?... writing. I'm not sure if I should continue with it. I enjoy writing about these two more than I thought I would but… I don't know. What do you think? Should I continue? Write another chapter? Help~**


End file.
